


The Shelter I Found in Your Arms

by itsyaboikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I promise I really do like Keith, Insomnia, M/M, Self-Harm, destructive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboikawa/pseuds/itsyaboikawa
Summary: Every night was the same.Clothes on, pacing around his room. Bedsheets perfectly made- not a single crease or wrinkle to indicate someone had been resting under them. Tonight was no different. Keith didn't even spare a glance at his untouched bed as he retraced his footsteps across the small room for possibly the thousandth time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is... kinda dark. I thought of this one sleepless night while listening to the song Arms by Christina Perri. It may not seem like it, but I promise I really do like Keith!! Anyway, thank you for reading, and comments and critiques are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> This piece features self-harm, anxiety attacks, insomnia, and extreme self-deprecation. Please read with caution!

Every night was the same.   
Clothes on, pacing around his room. Bedsheets perfectly made- not a single crease or wrinkle to indicate someone had been resting under them. Tonight was no different. He didn't even spare a glance at his untouched bed as he retraced his footsteps across the small room for possibly the thousandth time. 

The quiet thunk his shoes made on the metal floor of his bedroom were unheard by Keith, his mind far too loud- as usual. The thoughts screaming in his head were destroying him one after another, ripping down the small wall of self-confidence that protected him and chipping down his very core with shattering blows that left him ragged and aching. Frustrated tears left tracks down his cheeks as his nail beds were reduced to a raw, bloody mess. 

When his anger completely overwhelmed him, he drove his knuckles into the ridged metal paneling over and over, ripping open scars that already existed. (The next morning he would curse himself as he pulled fingerless gloves over his throbbing hands, hiding his scars from unwanted eyes). It came in waves of varying frustration, but every night was the same. 

And then.  
The following morning, he would take a cold shower, brush his teeth, and hide any and all evidence from the night before. He would pinch color back into his cheeks and try to ignore the ever-darkening circles under his puffy, bloodshot eyes. 

Feeling empty and cold and barely conscious, he would shakily make his way out to the kitchen for breakfast, already dreading greeting his fellow paladins. Not because he disliked them, but because he hated the pity he saw in their eyes as they noticed his miserable sleep-deprived state. 

However, he was used to it. He brushed off their questions and concerns (he wasn't worthy of them) with a practiced smile and busied himself with his food. It was after this when he heard it. 

The voice. His voice. The high pitched chatter and loud, bubbly laugh carried over to Keith and warmed his bones, leaving him slightly flushed, and more awake than he had been even in the ice-cold shower.

Lance made his way over to Keith, and greeted him with some sly comment- Though, Keith didn't hear what it was he said- all he was focused on was the smile in front of him, and the melodic sound of his voice, and the way his own heart swelled and beat faster. 

Lance didn't even get to finish his sentence, because he suddenly found Keith in his arms, holding onto him tightly as if nothing else mattered. And, to Keith, nothing else did. 

He was finally warm again, and his  
inhibitions were in the wind. For once, the voices in his head had nothing to say. He felt as though he had finally returned to what was safe, at least for now. He had finally returned home. And Lance, over the initial shock, lifted his arms and pulled Keith tight into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> If you'd like, you can always come fan girl with me on tumblr @ melodiconstellations!


End file.
